mdhrcupheadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead (character)
This article is for the character, see Cuphead for other uses. Cuphead is a cup character and the main protagonist of the video game, Cuphead. He is the older brother of Mugman, being the only two playable characters on the video game. Appearance Cuphead seems to be a light grey-colored glass humanoid that has a cup as his head. His white straw is red-striped and bendy. The liquid on the inside of his head seems to be milk, because it is white. His eyes are connected together and has a small, red & thin nose. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt and red shorts, he also has coyote brown boots and white gloves, an usual characteristic on the characters. As a ghost when he shatters, he is pale blue and still has his head & gloves. His legs will be replaced with a ghost tail. His straw comes out of his head inside and becomes a striped halo. The only way to revive Cuphead is parrying his pink heart, it is shaped like a usual cartoon-styled heart and has a darker border. Whenever Cuphead accepts to join The Devil's "team", he will become an evil lackey. As an evil lackey, the center of his pupils are orange, his eye filling becomes yellow, his nose, straw stripes & shorts are purple, with his straw being ripped, and will gain sharp teeth. Personality Cuphead is normally a nice person that's fun-loving and partially smart, and cheeky-type additionally. His personality type was mostly inspired by a common type of 1930's protagonist in the early cartoons, which is the "charming, yet trouble-making type". According to the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a slightly greedy personality, where he's willing to risk anything to get them, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kind-hearted and overall has good intentions, such as in the good ending, where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Color Scheme Gallery File:Cuphead flying on his plane.png|Cuphead flying on his plane. File:Evil Cuphead.png|An evil version of Cuphead that appears on the bad ending. File:Cuphead on results screen.png|Cuphead on the "Results" screen. (Notice: Cuphead has yellow gloves.) File:Cuphead running.png|Cuphead running. File:Cuphead superghost.png|A muscle version of Cuphead's ghost. File:Cuphead ghost sheet.png|A sprite sheet containing frames from Cuphead's ghost. File:Cuphead hand sheet.png|A sprite sheet containing frames from Cuphead's hand shooting Finger Bullets. Trivia * In the beginning moments of a boss battle, Cuphead will hoist his pants, smiling, with determination on his face. ** Except for in the fight with The Devil, where he seems to be terrified. *According to an interview with Studio MDHR, the liquid inside Cuphead's head is the essence of his soul.https://kotaku.com/cuphead-developers-talk-cut-bosses-and-whats-in-the-cup-1820126327 *Cuphead is based on old cartoon characters, most notably the cup from the cartoon 'Evil Mickey attacks Japan (1936)'https://youtu.be/icVu-acHlpU?t=313, as stated by a developer. **He is also heavily based on Bimbo the Dog.https://twitter.com/StudioMDHR/status/477189281648508929 **He may likewise have been influenced by the design of various sentient porcelain characters from the 1934 Silly Symphony The China Shop. *Cuphead's shoes and gloves will change colour depending on what screen he is on. In the title screen he is seen with white gloves and brown shoes, in the world map he is seen with white gloves and yellow shoes and in the results screen after defeating a boss he is displayed with yellow gloves and brown shoes. This colour inconsistency was deliberately done by the developers as many cartoons in the 1930's had posters where the character's shoe or glove colour would be slightly different from the original. *In the E3 2015 trailer, Cuphead seems to pour a beverage labeled "XXX" into his head, though he is never seen doing this in the final version. References Category:Characters